Cup gudetama
This new kitchenware was announced on January 17, 2019 (JST). Link Easily cook gudetama right from home! Just pour hot water and wait! How to Get it Cup gudetama is available after reaching level 5. Cups These are the cups that can be used in Cup gudetama. How to Cook Cup gudetama 1) When you get your Cup gudetama, it will appear in the left side of your Room. 2) Select the Cup gudetama you want to cook, and begin cooking. 3) When the Cup gudetama is done cooking, you'll get a gudetama. Note: *You will not be able to get what you exactly want since there is a random factor of receiving specific gudetama. *You can only keep 4 Cup gudetama at most. If you exceed the capacity, the extra Cup gudetama will be in Presents. The time limit is only 1 day. Failure to pick up the extra Cup gudetama will end up being expired and no longer available in Presents. How to Get Cup gudetama Cup gudetama can be obtained the following ways. 'Purchase in the Shop' ‘Cup gudetama’ purchased from the Shop will be obtained immediately after cooking. 'Obtained After Roulette Check' ‘Cup gudetama’ can occasionally be obtained from certain Kitchenware during the result check, regardless of a success or failure. *There may be a chance you will likely get the Cup gudetama by cooking any Rarity higher than 3 Stars. ** 4 Stars Gudetama ** 5 Stars Gudetama 'During Login' Given as a reward present to celebrate the launch of the new Kitchenware. *Bonus Login Campaign Period : Thursday, January 17th at 11:00 ~ Thursday, January 31st at 11:00 (JST) Cup gudetama Recipes Once the cooking time is over, you will receive one of the recipes randomly in each cup gudetama that you used to cook. The rates of getting a specific cup gudetama recipe vary. They are shown in Details in-game. 'Royal Soy Sauce Ramen' Soy sauce is the best flavor ramen to use with a gudetama! This popular ramen flavor is the same as the gudetama’s catchphrase. * Royal Ramen * Stained Glass Cookies * Cake Salé * Fruit Popsicle * Loco Moco * Egg Soup * Carbonara * Oden * Quiche * Eggs n Ham * Doteni * Quail n Bacon * Egg Kinchaku * Fried Oyster * Gude Banh Mi * Butter Roll Sandwich 'Salt Ramen Splash' Splashing in the salty soup! Even so, the amount of salt is moderate and this is a nice, refreshing cup of ramen for gudetama. * Gude Reach * Ice Cream Pancakes * Dream Pancakes * Galette (Fried Egg) * Loco Moco * Egg Soup * Carbonara * Oden * Quiche * Eggs n Ham * Doteni * Quail n Bacon * Egg Kinchaku * Fried Oyster * Gude Banh Mi * Butter Roll Sandwich * Gude Lasagna * Boiled Chicken Wing 'Squishy Tomato Ramen' A gudetama squeezing a squishy tomato. Enjoy the cute packaging of the Cup gudetama recipe. * Worry Egg * Gude Sangria * Fruit Sandwich * Gapao * Sundubu-jjigae * Hamburger * Fried Oyster * Gude Banh Mi * Butter Roll Sandwich * Gude Lasagna * Boiled Chicken Wing * Gude Korokke * Gudetama in Corn Potage * Gude Salmon Zosui * Plum Tea Over Rice * Pincho Steamy Seafood Ramen A pack of Cup gudetama featuring gudetama steaming in some steamy seafood ramen. * Venus Gudetama * Shrimp Bucket * Unidon * Gapao * Sundubu-jjigae * Hamburger * Egg in a Lamp * Egg Tart * Reverse Egg * Gude Korokke * Gudetama in Corn Potage * Gude Salmon Zosui * Plum Tea Over Rice * Pincho 'Magnificent Miso Ramen' A magnificent blend of miso and butter! A pack of Cup gudetama featuring gudetama soaking up this marvelous soup. * Butter Miso Ramen * Poke Bowl * Cafe Omlette Rice * Gude Tempura Bowl * Loco Moco * Egg Soup * Carbonara * Oden * Quiche * Eggs n Ham * Doteni * Quail n Bacon * Egg Kinchaku * Fried Oyster * Gude Banh Mi * Butter Roll Sandwich 'Toasty Kitsune Udon' Dancing onions, flowing soup. A juicy Cup gudetama that’ll make you all toasty with just one bite. * Tofu Futon * Bamboo Bento * Ankake Egg Tofu * Gapao * Sundubu-jjigae * Hamburger * Egg in a Lamp * Egg Tart * Reverse Egg * Gude Korokke * Gudetama in Corn Potage * Gude Salmon Zosui * Plum Tea Over Rice * Pincho 'Abracadabra Curry Noodles' Just say “abracadabra” while it's cooking to finish it in an instant! A magical Cup gudetama full of flavorful curry. * Genie in a Cup * Grilled Cheese Curry * Quattro Formaggio * Loco Moco * Egg Soup * Carbonara * Oden * Quiche * Eggs n Ham * Doteni * Quail n Bacon * Egg Kinchaku * Fried Oyster * Gude Banh Mi * Butter Roll Sandwich 'Energizing Chanpon Noodles' No matter the gudetama, one bite will energize you right up! A Cup gudetama to give you that gude energy. * Chanpon * Gude Salad Roll * Asparagus Hot Spring * Loco Moco * Egg Soup * Carbonara * Oden * Quiche * Eggs n Ham * Doteni * Quail n Bacon * Egg Kinchaku * Fried Oyster * Gude Banh Mi * Butter Roll Sandwich * Gude Lasagna * Boiled Chicken Wing 'Super-sized Crunchy Tonkatsu' It's super sized! The ingredients, the soup, the noodles... A Cup gudetama with a size a whole different level. * Plump Gudetama * Chicago Style Pizza * Macaroni and Cheese * Gapao * Sundubu-jjigae * Hamburger * Egg in a Lamp * Egg Tart * Reverse Egg * Gude Korokke * Gudetama in Corn Potage * Gude Salmon Zosui * Plum Tea Over Rice * Pincho 'Tangled Up Glass Noodles' Goes down as smooth as water! Cooked in an instant, consumed in an instant too, a Cup gudetama with noodles everyone will love. * Gude Bungee * Dango and Noodle Soup * Ankake Egg Bowl * Tartar Sauce * Yakisoba * Waffle 'Deathly Spicy Dandan Noodles' A sauce so spicy it feels like it could kill. A number of people can't finish these noodles. A Cup gudetama that's terrifyingly hot * Menacing Bull King * Hot Pot * Mapo Doufu * Chocolate Egg * Girls' Day Eggs * Chocolate Banana Pancake 'Tarara Tarako Pasta' Just one more b-b-b-bite~♪ Just two more b-b-b-bites~♪ A gudetama so delicious it'll make you want to sing. * Pollack Roe Ribbon * Rolled Ice Cream * Fruit Omlette * Gude Pigtails * Gudetama Fortuneteller * Match Seller 'Non Caloric Plum Glass Noodles' And the tears flowed. A Cup gudetama that makes all the dieters cry in zero calorie euphoria. * Girl Power Gudetama * Plum Sauce Grilled Egg * Gude Quality Check * Dangling Egg (Butt) * Egg Salad Sandwich * Brown Sugar Snow Cone 'Versatile Tempura Soba' tempura vs soft tempura Tempura in the broth or on top after: what will you choose!? A Cup gudetama of the ultimate dilemma. '' * Tempura Soba Pillow * Gude Monaka Soup * Japanese Cafe Plate * Strict Egg * Sand Egg * Kamatama Soft Serve 'Coooooold Hiyashi Chuka Noodles' ''Gudetama’s gotten into these cold noodles! A Cup gudetama perfect for those blazing summer days when you need a cool treat. * Cold Gudetama * Star Annin Tofu * Chocolate Mint Ice Cream * Anpan * Gude Buddha * Train Bento 'Refreshing Tomato Somen Noodles' Refreshing and super healthy! A Cup gudetama that will chill you out on those humid summer days . * Gude Lettuce Blanket * Cold Tomato Pasta * Star Salad * Gude Graduate * Dinosaur Egg * Hamburg Plate 'Gude Onion Duck Broth Soba' A gudetama with an onion strapped to its back. Delicious duck broth, crunchy onion. A Cup gudetama that truly has it all. * Absentmindegg * Tofu and Shiitake Mushroom Ankake * Nikujaga * Petit Gateau * Ieyasu Gudegawa * Demon Gudetama 'Special Salt Yakisoba' A refreshing salty taste for hot summer days! A Cup gudetama cooked with only the highest quality salt, and with plenty of it. * Gude Egg Boat * Egg Salting * Green Onion Fried Rice * Gude Uemon * Gude Composer * Gude Balance 'Wasabi Mayo Spark' Zap! And just like that, you're addicted! A Cup gudetama born from the experiment of sauce yakisoba and wasabi mayo. * Gude Yoga * Wasabi EOR * Gude Wasabi Mayo Salad * Gude Pantyhose * Gude Flyer * Curly Haired Gudetama 'Old-fashioned Gude Yakisoba' The most famous of the gudetama cup yakisoba! A Cup gudetama with a spicy sauce that's best enjoyed with an egg on top. * Gudetama on Yakisoba * Paella * Crepe Appetizer * Gude Tsukudani * Granulated Gudetama * Gude Hypnosis 'Majestic Mountain Veggies Moon Viewing Soba' Down in one gulp! Mountains of fresh and crunchy mountain veggies. A healthy Cup gudetama with fresh mountain veggies. * Wild vegetables with soba * Gude wild vegetable fry * Wild Vegetable Inari * Speed Skater * Gude Archer * Apple Pie 'Mouth-Watering Mushroom Udon' Full of fall flavor! A Cup gudetama packed with nature's bountiful mushrooms. * Mushroom udon * Gude Buttered Eryngii * Skewered Egg * Mushtama * Gude King * Gude Demonstration 'Ultimate Chuka Soba' Simple is best! In order to achieve the ultimate chuka soba, only the finest ingredients were used in this exemplary Cup gudetam. * China Gudetama * Gude Ebi Chili * Congee * Pannukakku * Gude Toast * Meat Wrapped Egg 'Stuffed Super-Sized Abura Soba' A new super noodle appears in extra portions?! Forget the calories and enjoy the stuffed double serving of extra chunky noodles in this Cup gudetama. * Gude Wig * Nasi Goreng * Gyoza * Spring Vegetable Salad * Sakura Parfait * Shark Fin 'Authentic Tom Yum Goong' Authentic Thai taste delivered! With this, there's no need to sacrifice flavor even if you're gudetama lazy. * Reclining gudetama * Mu Sate gude * gude Green Curry * Avocado Potage * Bliss Ball * Layered Ice Cream Cake 'Gudetama Pho' Deliciously smooth gudetama Pho! It's clean and comforting flavor can entince even a reluctant appetite. * Refreshing gudetama * gude Gado-Gado * gude Halo-Halo * Gateau Magic * Omlette Rice Star * Meringue EOR 'Irresistible Okinawan Soba' Blue skies, beautiful seas, and Okinawa Soba! Just one bite of this Cup gudetama can whisk you away to the wonderful feeling of vacation. * Zazen gudetama * gudetama Bomb * Tofuyou * Potato salad * Seafood Bowl * Gude Karaage 'Piping Hot Corn Soup' A savior arrives in the cold winter! You only need a bite of this steamy Cup gudetama to feel warm in body and soul. * Diving gudetama * Churros * Galette des Rois * gudetama Unleashed * Red Broth Onigiri * Red Broth Quail Eggs 'Loaded Tomato Minestrone' '' Loaded with fresh tomatoes! The umami flavor of tomato really livens up this nourishing Cup gudetama, so dig in.'' * Tomato gudetama * Basil Moustachegg * Doria * Phantom gudetama * Jurassic Egg * Mozuku Vinegar 'Packed Vegetable Chanpuru' A heaping stack of Okinawa vegetables! Packed with Goya melon and other local veggies, this healthy Cup gudetama is super satisfying. * Goya gudetama * Mars gudetama * Okinawan Zenzai * Coquettegg * gudetama in Coffin * Squished gudetama 'Golden Crab Ramen' Filled with the fresh meat of an entire crab! This Cup gudetama is savory and overflowing with rich crab flavor. * Crab Broth gudetama * Miso Pickled gudetama * Luxury Chawanmushi * Halloween Cupcake * Tiedan * Personal Computegg (SNS) 'Rich Cup Stew' Warm yourself from within! Thick and richly flavored, this packed stew is sure to satisfy. * Drowsy gudetama * Arancini * Pot Pie * Fresh Salad * Boyscout gudetama * Smile Practicegg 'Ground Meat Bolognese' A meat lover's delight! A juicy meat sauce smothers this irresistivle Cup gudetama. * Egg Garnish * Egg Drop Soup * Fried Shrimp * Slow gudetama * Bobsled Carton * Overindulgegg 'Super Strength Udon' Eat up for a power-up! A single bite of this Cup gudetama fills you with strength! * Enlightened gudetama * Egg Yolk Anko * Golden Butter Mochi * Matriarch gudetama * Japancake * Fundoshi gudetama Category:Cooking